Little Black Book
by Lithos Maitreya
Summary: Part Two of the DarkeSword's ReMixes project, inspired by the ReMix 'Little Black Book'. Spyro learns that the world is full of secrets - some more dangerous than others. Set during the Convexity level of ANB.


**A/N: Two uploads in one day isn't too bad, now is it? Here's part two of DarkeSword's ReMixes. Set during ANB, in the Convexity level. A little of the supernatural genre to match the piece. Here you are.**

* * *

><p><strong>DarkeSword's ReMixes Project<strong>

_Piece Two: Little Black Book_

* * *

><p>Spyro landed, all four claws coming into contact with the cold metal at once. He'd finally mastered landings, thank the Ancestors. As he looked about him, taking in the swirling, violet abyss and strange light creatures that was Convexity, he thought about Ignitus' words on this latest task:<p>

'Convexity acts as an airlock between our world and the dark realms beyond.'

_If this is our world's _protection_ against the dark realms,_ Spyro thought,_ Then I'd hate to see the dark realms themselves. _The place looked – quite frankly – evil. Or – at the very least – otherworldly. And all around him was a deep, cold voice whispering… coaxing…

_Spyro… Spyro… Spyro…_

Sparx shuddered to his right. "Man_, _this place is weird. Let's just do this job and get out of here."

"That might just be one of your brighter ideas, Sparx," Spyro told his adoptive brother. "This place is really strange."

_And the creatures, _thought the young Dragon as he, seeing odd, half-formed monsters rushing towards him from the depths of the iridescent shadows, _Are even stranger._

The beasts were like nothing he'd ever seen before. There were things that looked like they should have been at the depths of the sea, swimming towards him through the void, malicious intent plain in their eyes. There were apes too, of course, but some of them looked changed – warped by this shadowy world between light and darkness. And there were other things – things beyond imagination, things that hurt his mortal eyes as he looked at them.

So he didn't. everything became a uniform dance. _Claw, flame, bite. Bite, ice, claw. Swing tail, earth, spin. Lunge, electricity, slash. _They died, and they died, and they died. And still there were more. It was as though the darkness itself had turned itself against him, and was setting its will against his success.

But at length, he cleared a path. As soon as there was an opening, he leapt and glided, until soon enough he reached the next of the hovering islands…

Only to be met with another onslaught of monsters. "Come on! How many of these things are there?" Sparx cried out beside his head.

"I don't – look out!" Spyro shouted, and the two scattered to avoid the blow of one of the strange monsters that might once have been apes.

Again he fought. _Well, _thought the young Purple Dragon wryly, _At least I hit something no matter what I do! _And it was true. He couldn't even move without striking some monster or other.

Again, though, he somehow managed to get through to the next island. And, once again, he was met with another wave of beasts. Purple Dragon he might be, but he wasn't above fatigue. Or fear. And the strange, dark voice emanating from all about him in the mist was not helping matters in the slightest. Especially as it now seemed louder.

_Spyro… Spyro… Spyro…_

The third isle in the shadowy seas almost overwhelmed him. Fortunately, the fourth one was devoid of life.

"Let's just… rest here for a bit, Sparx," said Spyro softly. "If we go on now, I'm sure I'll get cut down."

Sparx looked around nervously. "If you're sure… I don't like this place, Spyro. Not at all. It creeps me out really bad."

The Dragon nodded. "Me too. Don't worry, I just need to rest for a bit. We'll be headed on soon. We'll be back before you know it."

Neither of them said anything more, but they were both thinking the same thing. _If we survive…_

At length Spyro stood up from his prone position and trotted about the small island, examining the world about him more thoroughly now that he wasn't under constant attack. The whole place radiated with an aura of secrecy, but not the '_This is a secret you really want to know_' sort of secrecy, but rather a mysterious '_This is a secret that'll haunt you for as long as you don't know it, but when you finally do you'll wish you'd never asked' _sort. Around the edges of the island were runic engravings in an ancient script – one Spyro had never seen before.

"How old do you suppose this place is, Sparx?" he asked his brother suddenly.

Sparx looked at him apprehensively. "Old," he said flatly. "Are you feeling all right yet, buddy?"

Spyro ignored him. The voice around him continued its constant litany as he considered the strange engravings.

_Spyro… Spyro… Spyro…_

Who had made these strange writings? What mysteries were stored within them? Spells? Histories? Prophecies? Lost sagas of ancient heroes, perhaps?

He began to try to decipher them, or at least to examine them more thoroughly. They seemed to have some signs that appeared again and again throughout the texts. And always, there was one. Two Dragons, facing one another – one small, one large, and both violet in color. _What on earth…? _Spyro thought, startled. _I thought I was the only Purple Dragon in existence?_

Doubt swept his awareness. _Have the Guardians been hiding something?_

"Spyro!"

The young Dragon blinked and faces the shining Dragonfly. "What?"

"I've been saying you name for at least five minutes!" Sparx blustered. "Those runes are dangerous, Spyro! You just almost lost yourself in them! Come _on_, now! Let's go!"

Spyro blinked. Of course. No wonder there were no enemies on this island. He'd almost been struck down by whatever power was in the island itself.

But… it hadn't felt like an enemy. It wasn't trying to destroy him, only to pass on its secrets. It was keeping him from his duty though.

The Purple Dragon nodded at his worried companion. "All right. Let's go."

He gave the runes one last glance. _Maybe I'll come back one day… when all this is over and done. Whatever wrote those engravings was desperate for someone to find them – to read them and learn from them._

Spyro looked at the the markings and made a silent promise. _I'll be back._

Then he leapt to the next island, where Cynder was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I said in A Deus ex Harpa (Second Seal Mix) I suggest you listen to the song while reading this. It improves the aura. Anyhow, I may use elements from this in my Hierarch series. If not, then that's that.**

**Review please!**


End file.
